Almas Destinadas
by Cristine Malfoy
Summary: Un dia, unos 5 niños aparecen en el Gran Comedor diciendo ser hijos de Harry Potter y Severus Snape. A partir de eso, vendran la principal pregunta, Como ocurrió eso?. Advertencia: esta historia contendrá slash, embarazo masculino, Dumbledore bashing, y será canon hasta cierto punto del año 5.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J K Rowling. Si fueran míos, Harry no habría terminado con Ginny, y algunos de mis personajes favoritos no habrían muerto.**

 **Advertencia: esta historia contendrá slash, embarazo masculino, Dumbledore bashing, y será canon hasta cierto punto del año 5.**

 **Advierto que la historia (en algún momento del futuro) tendrá sexo entre 2 hombres, escenas de violencia, y lenguaje fuerte. Menciones de abuso infantil, y negligencia.**

 **Si quieres ver un Dumbledore realmente malo, manipulativo y oscuro esta historia te gustará. Si por lo contrario te gusta Dumbledore, o no te gusta el slash, te aconsejo que no leáis.**

 **Con el pasar del tiempo Harry mostrará su verdadero potencial, así como su poder, (que por razones expuestas a lo largo de la historia) estarán ocultos. Esta historia tendrá relación entre un adulto y un menor de edad, (profesor y alumno) aunque en todo momento será consentida por ambas partes.**

 **Algunas situaciones de canon las he distorsionado un poco para mi conveniencia. Críticas constructivas serán siempre bienvenidas. Voy a intentar hacer la historia lo más original posible, y si reconocen algo de otras historias, quiero dar mi debido respeto a quienes lo escribieron.**

 **Buenas! Esta historia es de la maravillosa Mily Ortiz que me pidió para que la publique en FF y Slasheaven con mi cuenta. Tengo la autorización de ella para subir la historia acá. Todos los comentarios que recibe la historia la mandare a ella para que los lea. Los días de actualización serán los jueves de cada semana.**

 **Sin nada mas que agregar, los dejo con el primer capitulo de la historia!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Sorpresa, sorpresa.**

 **(Subo de nuevo porque se me elimino mi otra cuenta)**

* * *

Las vacaciones de navidad se acercaban rápidamente para alivio de la gran mayoría de estudiantes de Hogwarts. Sin dudas ese año estaba siendo demasiado tedioso, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la presencia de Umbridge como profesora de Defensa, ya que esa persona (si se la podía llamar profesora) lo único que hacia era fastidiar a los alumnos con sus decretos y como tampoco Dumbledore hacia nada para impedir eso, no te podías ir con el por ayuda. Para esas alturas no había nadie que en algún momento del año no se hubiera quejado del comportamiento, ni de las reglas impuestas por la bruja, salvo algunos alumnos, que por ganarse el favor de la profesora, hacían mas terrible la vida de los otros.

Para suerte de los alumnos (al menos por el momento) esa mañana dicha profesora se encontraba ausente, en diligencias ministeriales, por lo que podían (al menos por algunas horas) tener un poco de paz.

Harry Potter , que se encontraba en su 5º año, en la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, en la casa Gryffindor, conocida como el de los valientes, más conocido como el niño que vivió, o salvador del mundo mágico era una de las personas que disfrutaba de la relativa calma en su desayuno. O al menos lo hizo hasta que esa luz brillante apareció.

Los profesores, y varios estudiantes sacaron sus varitas, esperando por lo que sucedería. Una vez se hubo disipado la luz, en frente a la mesa de los profesores se encontraban 5 niños, con edades comprendidas entre los 6 a 13 años aproximadamente.  
Si bien Harry no podía verles las caras, todos los profesores estaban conmocionados al verlos. Lo que si pudo fue oír una inhalación brusca, y un:

-Oh, por Merlín… procedente de la profesora McGonnagall.

-Salazar Jameson Potter, y Adriano Matheus Potter ¿se puede saber que hicieron? –habló una niña de no más de 10 años, su voz totalmente furiosa.

Tenía el pelo negro, risos cayendo en cascada en su espalda que era la única parte que Harry podía ver.  
Ante esa voz, 2 de los niños retrocedieron, y Harry pudo ver con gran estupefacción una cabeza de pelo negro como la tinta, totalmente desordenado (idéntico a su pelo) y otro pelo negro, este más liso y controlado.

-Eileen, princesa… -intentó apaciguar uno de ellos. Otro jadeo desde la mesa principal.

-¡No me digas así! –le cortó antes de que pudiera seguir.

-Estamos en tantos problemas, ¡y todo es por vuestra culpa! –acusó otra niña, esta con pelo negro, algunos varios mechones rojos.

-Lili nosotros…

-Mira –susurró Ron señalando a Snape, y el ojiverde comprobó que su profesor estaba más pálido de lo habitual, y miraba a los niños estupefacto.

-Chicos –fue la vocecita tímida de uno de los anteriormente regañados-, ¿vieron eso? –inquirió, señalando en la mesa principal, especialmente a McGonnagall. Salvo uno, quien miraba fijamente al director.

-¡Mierda! –fue el gemido del chico anterior.

-El lenguaje ¡Adriano! –reprendió la niña llamada Eileen.

-Padre nos va a matar –sentenció el chico.

-¿Padre? ¿Padre? Espera que 'Papa se entere –la voz del otro chico estaba un poco histérica-. ¿Qué hicimos? –gimió pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon ¿padres? ¿Cómo dos hombres? Miró con los ojos abiertos a Hermione, quien parecía estar resolviendo un rompecabezas especialmente difícil.

-Estamos jodidos –cantaba el chico llamado Salazar.  
Dumbledore se despejó la garganta, y Harry pudo ver como los niños se fueron demasiado quietos de repente al verlo.

-No, no, no –comenzó a decir una de las niñas, mientras daba la espalda. En ese momento Harry vio una hermosa niña, con piel pálida, su cara muy parecida a la de alguien que no podía recordar quien era, y unos hermosos ojos negros, unos ojos negros llenos de lágrimas, pero lo que más le impactó fue ver el miedo, y la aprehensión en ellos.

-¿Eileen?

-Viajamos en el tiempo –fue su susurro ahogado.

-Felicidades, genio.

-¡Cállate! –le espetó-. ¡Si estamos en esta situación es por vuestra culpa! Son unos cabezas huecas que no pensáis…

-Parece Snape cuando habla –susurró Ron.

El chico bajó la cabeza con vergüenza.

-Lo sentimos –y lo decía en serio.

-Lo sé, Sal –fue la respuesta de la niña, mientras acariciaba su pelo.

-Disculpen –Dumbledore rompió el momento-, ¿podrían decirme quien sois?

El chico mayor (quien hasta el momento no había hablado) fue quien tomó la palabra a continuación:

-Claro, Dumbledore –y Harry notó el odio con el que habló el nombre del director-. Aunque para usted será toda una sorpresa, dado que hizo todo lo posible en su poder para separar a mis padres –esto último lo dijo con los dientes apretados-. Pero ve, director –y Harry no se perdió el sarcasmo impregnado en su voz-, el amor siempre triunfa –terminó.

Los ojos de Dumbledore se abrieron a más no poder, y Harry vio como observó más detenidamente a los niños, con el ceño cada vez más profundo en enojo.

-Todavía no han respondido a la pregunta del director –remarcó McGonnagall.

-Lo sentimos, abuelita –habló una de las niñas, mientras que McGonnagall jadeó-. Es que no creemos…

-Eileen –interrumpió el mayor-. Quizás decirles la verdad sea lo mejor. Esto acelerará las cosas, y 'Papa estará a salvo más pronto –el chico mayor le dio una mirada significativa.

Mientras que la chica asintió, se formaron en una fila, y por primera vez Harry se dio cuenta de un pequeño niño que el mayor tenía en los brazos. Una gran conmoción se oyó en todo el gran salón, cuando los estudiantes pudieron ver de frente a los niños, dado que eran parecidos a 2 personas que se encontraban en la sala.

-Dijo que eran Potter –habló Neville.

-¿Qué? –farfulló Harry.

-Los niños… dijeron ser Potter –repitió.

-Pero yo soy el único Potter…

-Te olvidas de que también dijeron ser viajeros del tiempo –fue Hermione quien habló. Harry volvió a mirarlos y pudo ver un parecido con ellos, aunque también vio características de otra persona, que todavía no podía identificar.

-Hola –habló el mayor de ellos, quien tenía unos 13 años, era más bien alto, con pelo negro y liso hasta los hombros, pómulos altos, piel cremosa, y ojos verdes brillantes-. Mi nombre es Orion Benjamín Potter Prince. Tengo 13 años, y soy una orgullosa serpiente.–dijo con confianza y orgullo.

Por un momento todo se quedó en silencio, excepto por el jadeo involuntario y sorprendido que salió de la boca de Snape, quien alternaba la mirada entre Harry y los niños con ojos incrédulos. Orion parecía estar divirtiéndose a lo grande, si sus ojos traviesos eran una indicación.

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron más si era posible, mientras que comenzó a negar con la cabeza. Cuando Orion explico en que casa se encontraba.

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en ese momento la niña llamada Eileen se adelantó. Todos pudieron apreciar su belleza, aunque no tuviera más de 10 años. Sus risos negros cayendo en su espalda, su carita de porcelana remarcada por hermosos ojos negros brillantes, llenos de vida y amor.

-Hola –dijo con voz dulce, nada parecida a la niña furiosa de antes-, mi nombre es Minerva Eileen Potter Prince.

Los ojos de McGonnagall se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Tengo 11 años, y estoy en mi primer año en Hogwarts, en la casa de Ravenclaw.

El chico de pelo desordenado fue el siguiente en la fila, el parecido con Harry era innegable, inclusive sus ojos verde esmeraldas brillantes. Con la diferencia que los ojos de ese niño brillaban con la alegría, la vida y el amor, al igual que los ojos de sus hermanos mayores.

Fue seguido por el otro chico de pelo negro más controlado, quien tenía ojos negros. Harry vio con curiosidad como Snape no podía apartar los ojos de este último. Ambos chicos eran adorables en la opinión de Harry.

-Mi nombre es Salazar Jameson Potter Prince –comenzó el primero,

-Y mi nombre es Adriano Matheus Potter Prince –terminó el otro. Somos gemelos –hablaron a la vez, y tenemos 9 años.

La siguiente fue la niña de pelo negro con mechones rojos, y Harry le encontró un especial parecido a su madre.

-Hola –dijo con sonrisa dulce-, mi nombre es Lilianne Maya Potter Prince, y tengo 6.

-Y él es Liam Ares Potter Prince –terminó el hermano mayor-, tiene 3 años. Como podrán ver somos hijos de Harry Potter-, (murmullos estallaron por todo el salón)

-¿Qué? –fue la pregunta del chico. Todos los niños enfocaron sus ojos en él.

-¡'Papa! Que pequeño eres –exclamó el niño que identificó como Adriano, y el seño de Harry se ganó risas de sus amigos.

-Pero… ¿Cómo? –fue su pregunta inteligente, mientras se sonrojaba al oír las risas de sus amigos, e incluso sus "hijos" mayores.

-Bueno, cuando 2 personas –pero Orion se calló cuando el pequeño que tenía en sus brazos se quiso bajar.

-Yo no conozco a nadie que tenga el apellido Prin… -Harry comenzó, pero fue cortado por el chillido alegre del niño cuando gritó:

-¡Papi! Mientras se apresuraba hacia Severus Snape, estirando sus bracitos-. ¡Papi, papi! –repitió con una sonrisa llena de dientes.

La boca de Harry se abrió a más no poder, y un jadeo (muy parecido al de su profesor) se le escapó cuando se dio cuenta de las implicaciones.

Mientras que una vocecita en su cabeza no dejaba de cantar:

"Sorpresa, sorpresa"

* * *

 **Que les pareció la historia? Les interesa…**

 **Demas esta decirles que aquí, en la historia, Dumbledore tendrá el papel de malo o manipulador, asi que si no quieren leer eso sobre el, no lean la historia.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo y por medio de sus comentarios sabre si la historia le interesa…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia: esta historia contendrá slash, embarazo masculino, Dumbledore bashing, y será canon hasta cierto punto del año 5.**  
 **Advierto que la historia (en algún momento del futuro) tendrá sexo entre 2 hombres, escenas de violencia, y lenguaje fuerte.**  
 **Menciones de abuso infantil, y negligencia.**  
 **Esta historia tendrá relación entre un adulto y un menor de edad, (profesor y alumno) aunque en todo momento será consentida por ambas partes.**  
 **Algunas situaciones de canon las he distorsionado un poco para mi conveniencia.**  
 **Quizás en algunos aspectos, algunos personajes estén un poco fuera de su carácter original ¿Dónde estaría la diversión si no?**

 **Gracias por los comentarios.**

* * *

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J K Rowling.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **Los ocultos.**

* * *

Un silencio sepulcral calló en todo el gran comedor, (con Harry abriendo y cerrando la boca sin poder hablar) mientras que Snape, (por reflejo) tomó al pequeño niño en sus brazos, su cara una máscara en blanco, aunque sus ojos traicionaban su supuesta tranquilidad.

Levantó la carita del niño, y su expresión se suavizó un poco al ver la confusión y el miedo en ese rostro tan chiquito.

Liam (como había dicho su hermano que se llamaba) era un niño de pelo negro, igual al de Potter, aunque al mirar sus ojos Severus vio reflejado sus propios ojos negros. Tenía mejillas regordetas, una nariz de botón, y era francamente adorable.

-¿Papi? –repitió en un susurro.

-Yo… -pero por más que quisiera, Snape no lograba conectar sus pensamientos.

En ese momento Orion (el mayor de todos) se acercó a él, mirándolo con admiración y respeto, mirada que hizo que algo calentara dentro de su corazón. Si en verdad Potter y él se habían casado… si en verdad eso había sucedido ¿Cómo? ¿Qué había ocurrido para llegar a ese punto? Él sabía los requisitos que la magia tenía para proporcionar hijos a parejas del mismo sexo, y en ese momento Severus no podía ver un futuro así para él y Potter.

Aunque quizás (en su subconsciente) una pequeña chispa de esperanza quería asomar, chispa que él deliberadamente empujó hacia abajo. Ni Potter, ni nadie jamás podría enamorarse de él… un viejo feo, y desgraciado ex mortífago.

La voz de su "supuesto hijo mayor" lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Liam, ven conmigo ¿si? –pidió estirando sus brazos.

El niño volvió sus ojos a Severus, negro enfrentado a negro, y luego asintió, dejando que su hermano lo cargara con facilidad. Orion le sonrió cálidamente a su padre, y Severus no pudo hacer otra cosa que responder con un leve repunte de sus labios.

Severus miró a su alrededor, sorprendiéndose al ver la furia apenas enmascarada en los ojos del director, y la incredulidad marcada en el resto del profesorado y alumnado.

Por último dirigió su mirada hacia Potter, encontrando la confusión, incredulidad, sorpresa en sus ojos verdes, ese verde tan igual al de Lili.

-Vale… esto es… una broma ¿verdad? –logró decir Harry, luego de ver la interacción entre su "supuesta" familia.

-¡Claro que no! –salió en defensa Eileen.

-En primer lugar, su apellido es Snape y no Prince, y en segundo lugar ¿Cómo podríamos tener hijos? ¡y nosotros… nosotros nos odiamos! –comenzó, levantando su voz para el final.

-Harry mi muchacho tiene toda la razón –Dumbledore intervino-. ¿Quiénes son realmente? Yo creo que son enviados por Voldemort...

-¿Cómo se atreve?

La voz de Orion tomó una cualidad oscura, que se asemejaba a la de Severus Snape en su enojo completo, logrando que varios (entre ellos Neville) se estremecieran.

-Orion –Eileen intentó calmarlo.

-¡No! ¡Él no puede decir eso, cuando fue su culpa...!

-Orion, cálmate –pidió la voz de alguien que no estaba en la sala, una voz más profunda y madura, una voz que algunos (como Luna y Hermione) reconocieron como la voz de Harry Potter.

La cara de Eileen se dividió en una sonrisa, mientras sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos un espejo de mano, acercándolo a su rostro.

-¿Papá? –preguntó.

-Eileen, princesa ¿Dónde están?

-¿Harry? –preguntó Luna, no tan segura.

-¿Qué? –el Harry de la sala respondió, molesto y confundido.

-No es a ti, es a él –respondió, señalando al espejo que Eileen tenía en su mano.

-Claro que no soy yo, todo esto es una br...

-Te lo dije, mi precioso, te dije que Luna sería la primera en saber quien eres –escucharon decir a una voz profunda, sedosa, rica, oscura, y que a más de uno (en distintos grados) les causó un escalofrío o estremecimiento al oírla.

-O, Merlín es la voz… -pero Harry no podía terminar su conclusión, porque esa era la voz de su maestro de pociones, y Severus se sorprendió al reconocer su propia voz, tan llena de… ¿amor? ¿Dulzura? ¿Ternura?

-¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo? –logró balbucear Harry, una vez que hubo encontrado su voz para usar.

Una risa divertida salió desde el espejo, seguida por un regaño:

-¡No te rías, Sev!

Fue el turno de Snape para balbucear incoherentemente.

-Eras lindo con ese temperamento volátil, amor.

A cada palabra ambos hombres se inquietaban cada vez más, Dumbledore no podía controlar su creciente furia, mientras que Orion, Eileen, y los gemelos sonreían a sabiendas.

-¿Padre? ¿saben lo que está sucediendo? –pidió Orion.

-Si, Orion, lo sabemos –fue la respuesta de Severus-. A pesar de que las cosas en realidad no salieron del todo como queríamos. Se suponía que solo tú y Eileen viajarían.

-¿Todo esto… es… es verdad? –la voz de Harry rezumaba incredulidad.

-Explicaremos todo cuando estén en un lugar más seguro –fue la respuesta del Harry del espejo-. Y ¿Harry? Necesitas a tus... amigos –esto último lo dijo con deliberada lentitud, haciendo llegar el mensaje.

-¿Qué? Pero pero…

-Harry, necesitas a los ocultos –dijo con más claridad, dando una orden.

Inmediatamente para asombro del personal los Weasley más Neville, Hermione, Dean Thomas y los integrantes del equipo de Quidditch se levantaron posicionándose detrás del moreno. Casi simultáneamente Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, y Hernie McMillan siguieron su ejemplo.

No dos segundos después Luna Lovegood, Padma Patil, y Terry Boot se sumaron a la creciente fila. Pero lo que más conmocionó a todos fue la sumatoria de Draco Malfoy, Teo Not, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parquinson, y las hermanas Greengras al montón de jóvenes.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? –pidió Dumbledore, la ira inconfundible es su voz.

-Solo estamos haciendo unidad de casas, señor –respondió en forma inocente Teo.

-Mis tíos son los mejores –Lili habló en forma cariñosa, sorprendiendo a los antes mencionados.

-¿Tíos? –susurró Neville, logrando que todos los hijos de Harry lo miraran con afecto.

-Todos son nuestros tíos –fue la simple respuesta de la niña de 6 años.

-¿Y mis serpientes? –Snape no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Somos parte de los ocultos –y el orgullo en la voz de Daphne dejó mudo al personal.

-Y también son nuestros tíos –Salazar agregó.

-¿Y que son los ocultos? –McGonnagall inquirió.

Harry abrió la boca seguramente para responder, pero la voz de Severus (el Severus del futuro) le ganó:

-Todo se explicará a su debido tiempo, Minerva y quiero que tú seas parte de esto.

La profesora solo pudo asentir, asombrada.

-Ahora Orion, quiero que vayan a la guarida de los ocultos ¿puedes llevar a todos ahí?

-Claro, papá.

Los ocultos se miraron sorprendidos.

-¿C-Como... Como sabes? –fue el susurro de Harry.

Dos risas provenientes del otro lado del espejo siguieron la pregunta del joven.

-Oh mi precioso, yo lo sé todo sobre ti, así como tú sabes todo sobre mí. Nosotros estamos unidos...

-Shh, mi príncipe –se escuchó la voz del Harry mayor, mientras que el joven Harry vio como el Snape del gran salón miraba en completo descreo el espejo, con sus ojos abrumados por emociones que no podía identificar, al tiempo que otro jadeo sorprendido se escapó de sus labios.

... o vas a matar a mi yo más joven –el Harry futurista culminó.

-Y no podemos tener eso ¿podemos? –terminó el profesor, el amor inconfundible en su voz.

El Harry adolescente respiró hondo, intentando aplacar el creciente e inexplicable anhelo que comenzó a sentir al presenciar esas interacciones.

-Ahora, señores. No sé a que juego están jugando, pero es indispensable que lo terminen en este momento –Dumbledore quiso reafirmar su autoridad-. Y ustedes- (señalando con una mirada helada a los alumnos reunidos)-, van a volver a sus mesas, como si...

-No, Albus –la voz de McGonnagall lo interrumpió-. Es evidente que estos niños son quienes dicen ser, y creo que es fundamental saber lo que pasó, o va a suceder.

-Ahora, ve aquí Minerva. Yo soy el director, y...

-... Mis padres tienen todo el derecho a saber la verdad, todo lo que usted hizo ¿no lo cree? –Orion interrumpió, impresionando a todos con su lengua afilada.

-Mira, muchacho, no me impor...

-Ten mucho cuidado, el tono en el cual le hablas a mi hijo, Albus –la suave, sedosa voz del profesor de pociones a través del espejo volvió a cortar la diatriba del anciano una vez más.

Instintivamente la mirada del Harry presente se fue hacia su profesor de pociones, quien miraba al espejo en forma continua.

-Sé todo lo que hicisteis, Albus. Todas tus maniobras..., tus manipulaciones..., tus mentiras..., el infierno por el que Harry tuvo que pasar por tu culpa. Y no estoy dispuesto a que tus acciones sigan adelante, a que ese Harry de 15 años pase por lo mismo que mí Harry tuvo que pasar.

A cada palabra dicha por el Snape del futuro, Severus vio como el Harry del gran salón palidecía más y más, y tampoco pudo pasar por alto las miradas preocupadas (que incluidas sus serpientes) le enviaban al chico.

-¿De que habla, Albus? –no pudo evitar preguntar, tomando nota de los ojos aterrorizados con los que Potter lo miró por un segundo.

-No tengo la menor idea, mi muchacho…

-Lo sabrás cuando lleguen al refugio –fue la respuesta seria de Eileen.

-He dicho que…

-Vamos a ir, Albus. Como subdirectora que soy yo, Minerva McGonnagall autorizo a que estos alumnos y el profesor de pociones Severus Snape tomen todo el tiempo que sea necesario para arreglar sus asuntos. Además, -añadió como idea de último momento-, doy mi permiso para que los niños Potter- Prince permanezcan en Hogwarts el tiempo que les sea conveniente. Que así sea –terminó su declaración con un destello de su magia, asentando sus órdenes en el castillo.

En ese momento nadie pudo pasar por alto la furia que invadió cada parte del rostro del director, quien salió de la sala en una tormenta de ira con una última advertencia:

-Esto no termina aquí, mis planes no serán en vano.

* * *

 **Que les parecio...**

 **El siguiente será interesante.**

 **¿Les gusta lo que han visto hasta el momento?**

 **Espero opiniones.**


	3. Chapter 3

****Advertencia: esta historia contendrá slash, embarazo masculino, Dumbledore bashing, y será canon hasta cierto punto del año 5.****

 **Advierto que la historia (en algún momento del futuro) tendrá sexo entre 2 hombres, escenas de violencia, y lenguaje fuerte.**

 **Menciones de abuso infantil, y negligencia.**

 **Esta historia tendrá relación entre un adulto y un menor de edad, (profesor y alumno) aunque en todo momento será consentida por ambas partes.**

 **Algunas situaciones de canon las he distorsionado un poco para mi conveniencia.**

 **Quizás en algunos aspectos, algunos personajes estén un poco fuera de su carácter original ¿Dónde estaría la diversión si no?**

 **Gracias por los comentarios.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J K Rowling.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **Introducción a la guarida.**

* * *

Las palabras de Dumbledore quedaron flotando por algunos momentos en torno al gran comedor, hasta que un carraspeo proveniente del espejo que Eileen tenía en su mano los sacó de su estupor.

-Gracias por eso, Minerva. Ahora necesito que hagan los que os hemos pedido –Severus dijo, observando como sus hijos y Harry miraban con ansiedad.

-Pero es nuestra guarida...

-Ya lo sé, Draco. Es el lugar más seguro que hay en este momento, y no lo habríamos sugerido de no ser necesario –el hombre tranquilizó-. Además necesito a mis hijos seguros –terminó con una nota de intranquilidad.

El Snape del gran comedor encontró el orgullo y el amor en las palabras "mis hijos" y se preguntó si de verdad su futuro podía ser tan perfecto, tan brillante con un esposo que lo amara, con hijos tan hermosos, tan llenos de vida... con una familia completa, su familia.

Luego del pedido y la explicación del Severus del espejo, Harry no dudó en asentir.

-Gracias.

Harry miró al espejo con sorpresa. ¿Snape le estaba agradeciendo por algo? Eso era extraño, pero supuso que el Snape del futuro era muy diferente a su profesor de pociones, (y no por primera vez) se preguntó que era lo que él en el futuro, había visto para enamorarse de él. ¿Cómo tenían esa familia? No podía negar que el ver a sus hijos lo llenaba de una calidez indescriptible, y que tener a ellos sería lo mejor que podría pasarle, el tener por fin una familia para amar, y ser amado en cambio. Porque si había algo de lo que no tenía dudas era de que el Snape del futuro lo quería. Lo demostraban sus acciones... su voz... y esos hermosos niños. Harry no era estúpido (a diferencia de lo que muchos pensaran) y sabía perfectamente lo que magia requería para que esos raros embarazos se produjeran, y la pareja tenía que amarse profunda, e incondicionalmente. Se rompió de sus cavilaciones cuando su ... cuando Sev... cuando el profesor Snape siguió dando instrucciones a su hija:

-... Y una vez que estén instalados utilices un encanto engorjio en el espejo, para poder volver a comunicarnos.

La niña asintió, con risos rebotando en su espalda, antes de cortar la comunicación y guardar el espejo en su bolsillo.

-¿Deberíamos? –cuestionó McGonnagall haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta.

Con otra mirada intercambiada por los ocultos, Harry se puso en marcha al a cabeza del grupo rumbo a la gran escalera de mármol, sorprendido al visualizar a su profesor de pociones cargando a Lili, su segunda hija más pequeña en brazos.

El viaje fue sobre todo en silencio, con comentarios susurrados en voz baja de vez en cuando entre Orion, Eileen, Adriano y Salazar.

Llegaron hasta el tercer piso, el ala este (una parte no utilizada del castillo) frente a una gran pared desnuda. McGonnagall abrió la boca para hacer un comentario, cerrándola rápidamente cuando vio que una puerta se materializó luego de que Harry apoyara su mano en la misma.

El chico abrió la puerta lentamente, estirando su mano hacia Eileen.

-Deberán emparejarse con alguno de nosotros para poder entrar –explicó en voz baja-. La puerta no ha registrado todavía vuestras firmas mágicas.

Sin decir nada más tomó la mano de Eileen, ofreciendo la otra mano para Orion, quien a su vez pasaba a Liam a los brazos de Hannah para ingresar.

Poco a poco siguieron su ejemplo, con McGonnagall tomando la mano de Hermione, mientras que Snape fue introducido por Draco. Harry (inconscientemente) mantuvo los ojos pegados al resto de sus hijos, con Lili tomando la mano de Neville, y los gemelos prendidos a Fred y George.

Una vez que todos entraron los que no habían estado en el lugar antes (véase los profesores McGonnagall y Snape) fueron francamente impresionados por la magnificencia del lugar.

Era una mini-casa, con una elegante sala de estar con sillones y sillas de cuero repartidas por todo el lugar, mesas bajas, una chimenea donde el fuego crepitaba alegremente, colores terrosos y calmantes en las superficies, absolutamente nada relacionado con las casas de Hogwarts.

El suelo de madera estaba revestido de alfombras suaves, dando un ambiente hogareño.

En frente a la puerta principal se podía divisar un largo pasillo con 3 puertas a lo largo.

-Esas puertas conducen al laboratorio de pociones, la sala de entrenamiento y la cocina –Harry habló, señalando lo que Snape miraba con interés.

Señalando otro pasillo a la derecha continuó:

-Este conduce a la biblioteca, un invernadero interno, una sala de entretenimiento y algún que otro lugar donde podemos descansar.

-Esto es...

-Impresionante –Minerva terminó la frase que Severus no podía completar-. ¿De donde sacaron todo esto? –inquirió.

-Bueno, esa es una larga historia –Harry suspiró.

-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, señor Potter –fue la respuesta de su jefa de casa, dando a entender que el tema no estaba cerrado todavía.

El chico asintió, y satisfecha con su respuesta McGonnagall se volvió al resto de los demás, quienes estaban dispersos en los diversos almohadones, sillas y sillones que estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar, al tiempo que Eileen estaba pegando el espejo expandido a la pared, y tanto Hermione como Daphne estaban hablando con 2 elfos, al tiempo que Orion daba instrucciones a un tercero.

Una vez terminado, el mayor de sus hijos se acercó:

-Lili, Liam y los gemelos estarán entretenidos –explicó-. Ellos son muy pequeños para saber todo eso. Además ustedes acordaron en decirnos toda la verdad cuando cumpliéramos los 11 y fuéramos a entrar a Hogwarts.

Tanto Harry como Snape asintieron.

-Creo que es un buen razonamiento –habló en voz baja el profesor.

Harry asintió, volviéndose hacia donde Eileen, (ahora con la ayuda de su hermano mayor) estaba ultimando los detalles:

-¿Qué haces con eso? –inquirió el joven.

-Estoy acomodando el espejo –respondió Eileen sin moverse-. Va a ser como una pantalla de televisión –explicó-. De esta forma podremos ver a papá y 'Papá.

Se terminaron de acomodar, mientras que McGonnagall estaba realmente sorprendida de la variedad de alumnos de diferentes casas, sintiéndose a gusto, sin peleas, ni rivalidades, actuando como verdaderos amigos, mezclándose entre si, dándose cuenta con gran sorpresa de que Harry no estaba sentado con Ron ni Hermione, sino que se encontraba junto a Neville Longbottom, y Theodore Not.

De pronto la imagen de una hermosa y elegante sala de estar apareció en el espejo, con Harry y Severus del futuro (cosa que a ella todavía le parecía inaudita) surgiendo un momento después.

La boca de Snape se abrió ante la elegancia de su casa, si la explicación de Eileen dada en voz baja era una indicación.

-Esta es la mansión Potter-Prince –fue el susurro de su hija.

Vio como un Severus más viejo (pero más lleno de vida que nunca) entró en escena, seguido un momento después por ... Harry Potter. Y era, en una sola palabra... hermoso.

Su pelo negro ya no salvaje, sino que elegante y suelto hasta sus hombros, ojos verdes llenos de vida, brillantes con el amor y la felicidad, y Merlín su sonrisa, una sonrisa llena de promesas, de afecto, y por un momento Snape sintió la esperanza resurgir, la esperanza de que fuera él el dueño de sus sonrisas, de ese brillo en esos ojos verdes, el dueño de su amor. Nunca antes había sentido algo como aquello, y eso lo confundía. Volvió a mirar al espejo, tomando en cada detalle de Harry, su piel cremosa, deliciosamente perfecta, y tenía...

-Vaya, Harry...

-... ¡Que enorme que estás! –fue la exclamación de Fred y George, mientras que Draco, Ron, Theo y Neville estaban cubriendo sus risas.

El Harry del espejo soltó una risa divertida:

-Eso sucede cuando estás esperando gemelos –dijo con cariño.

-¿Qué? –Snape se encontró exclamando antes de que pudiese evitarlo.

-Esa reacción tuviste cuando 'Papá te lo dijo –la risa de Orion fue seguida por la de Eileen, y el Harry del espejo.

-Se nota que ustedes no perdieron el tiempo –Draco se burló, logrando que el joven Harry se sonrojara profundamente, y que 2 pequeñas manchas de color rojo aparecieran en la cara pálida del profesor de pociones.

-Siempre que nos visitas dices lo mismo, Draco –el Harry del espejo protestó.

-Y yo te he dicho que es imposible mantener las manos fuera de mi marido –el Severus del espejo añadió, viendo con diversión un aumento del color tanto en las caras de Harry, como en su yo más joven.

-Bueno ahora sabemos quien es el sumiso –Blaise no pudo evitar decir.

-Eso no es necesariamente así –el Severus del espejo contradijo-. En nuestra relación hay un consenso de igualdad. De hecho llevamos los embarazos bien repartidos...

-¿¡Qué!? –por segunda vez Snape se encontró diciendo.

-Es lo único que vas a decir ¿mi príncipe? –Harry sonrió traviesamente.

-Deja de burlarte, Harry. Eso no es lindo –el Severus del espejo se quejó.

El Snape de la guarida tomó varias respiraciones:

-Yo... solo...

-Tranquilo, Severus. Vamos a explicar todo –lo tranquilizó, y por un momento el profesor solo miró al Harry del espejo, en silencio a los ojos, el aliento atrapado en su garganta al ver el amor, la ternura, la devoción, la confianza, todas esas emociones que sabía que eran para él y nadie más que él.

Tenía que admitir, también que su estado de embarazo realzaba su atractivo, que daba un aire más etéreo y hermoso a su alrededor.

Asintió, sin poder dejar de mirar.

-Yo todavía no lo entiendo –el joven Harry habló frustrado-. No entiendo nada de esto ¿Cómo es posible? Nosotros nos odiamos, y ...

-No, no lo hacemos –el Severus del futuro respondió con calma-. Hay ciertas... cosas que están fuera de nuestro control en este momento que hace que nos... odiemos –explicó.

-¿Manipulados?

-Siempre perspicaz Theo. Es exactamente eso.

-Pero ¿qué ganarían con eso? Y ¿por qué? –murmuró Susan.

-Destruir, y manipular.

Neville hizo un ruido ahogado.

-¿Qué pasa Nev? –inquirió Harry.

-Estoy pensando algo, pero espero que no sea... eso sería... simplemente cruel. Pero a su vez... eso explicaría tantas cosas... al estar bloqueado... lo cual sería muy malo...

-¿Podrías explicarte señor Longbottom?

Luego de una mirada nerviosa, Neville reunió el coraje y comenzó:

-Bueno si lo que explicaron es cierto, y en su relación existe una igualdad, donde no hay un dominante o sumiso propiamente indicado, y si... ambos han llevado adelante los embarazos, yo... creo que... ustedes son almas gemelas ...

* * *

 **Que dicen.. les gusto el capitulo!?**


	4. Chapter 4

****Advertencia: esta historia contendrá slash, embarazo masculino, Dumbledore bashing, y será canon hasta cierto punto del año 5.****

 **Advierto que la historia (en algún momento del futuro) tendrá sexo entre 2 hombres, escenas de violencia, y lenguaje fuerte.**

 **Menciones de abuso infantil, y negligencia.**

 **Esta historia tendrá relación entre un adulto y un menor de edad, (profesor y alumno) aunque en todo momento será consentida por ambas partes.**

 **Algunas situaciones de canon las he distorsionado un poco para mi conveniencia.**

 **Quizás en algunos aspectos, algunos personajes estén un poco fuera de su carácter original ¿Dónde estaría la diversión si no?**

 **Gracias por los comentarios.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J K Rowling.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:**

 **Nuevos planes, viejas discusiones.**

* * *

Dumbledore se paseaba en su oficina, una furia helada haciéndose cargo de sus sentidos por el momento.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo es posible? Los bloqueos que puse, y los encantos de memoria vinculantes deberían haberse mantenido, pero no; esos... malditos de alguna forma han logrado destruirlos. Si lograron hacer eso ¿Qué más descubrieron? Malditos mocosos solo van a arruinar todo y eso no puedo permitirlo.

Tengo que hacer algo para remediar esto. Ellos no pueden estar juntos, eso sería... demasiado perjudicial para mis planes. Tengo que pensar en esto... Vamos, Albus no por algo eres el mago más grande de todos los tiempos... Quizás... hmm... Black y Lupin son tan manipulables... Estúpidas ovejas, o, pero ellos serán tan buenos peones útiles... ¡Eso es! Ni Potter ni Snape van a destruir lo que he demorado tanto en conseguir, y mucho menos esos engendros.

Con un plan en mente Dumbledore recogió su pensadero, y con una nueva determinada calma, tomó un poco de polvos flu, dirigiéndose hacia la sede de la Orden.

Saliendo de la chimenea en la cocina limpió su túnica de hollín, antes de pasar a Molly, Remus y Sirius, tirando de una máscara grave y preocupada en su cara.

-Me temo que ha sucedido algo realmente malo –dijo sin rodeos, aceptando la taza de té que la mujer pelirroja puso frente a él.

Al instante los 3 se pusieron en alerta, temiendo lo peor.

-¿Qué pasa, Albus? ¿Harry está bien?

"Deja al tonto de Black para hacerme las cosas más fáciles" –se regocijó el viejo, aunque su cara solo celebró la reticencia a dar la noticia, además de la preocupación.

-No, Sirius

Las caras de pánico que produjo en los 3 eran una buena señal para seguir:

Hoy durante el desayuno en el gran comedor aparecieron unos niños, diciendo ser del futuro.

-¿Qué?

-¿Eso es siquiera posible?

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con mi ahijado?

-Tiene que ver en todo, mi muchacho, ya que esos niños dicen ser hijos de Harry...

-¡Pero eso es fantástico! –Molly se deleitó, antes de escuchar las siguientes palabras del director:

...y Severus Snape.

-¿¡Qué!?

Ese fue el grito que sus 3 acompañantes soltaron al terminar su declaración, y Dumbledore vio con diversión la rabia, el miedo, y el disgusto en la cara de Sirius. Eso iba mejor de lo que pensaba.

Se recostó, con un caramelo de limón en la boca, a disfrutar del espectáculo que sobre todo Molly y Sirius montarían a continuación.

* * *

-¿Almas gemelas? –repitió Harry, incrédulo y cauteloso-. Pero eso es... eso no...

-Eso no puede ser posible –Snape dijo casi al mismo tiempo, sorprendido por la audacia de Longbottom para dar su opinión-. No es posible –repitió, mientras que su mente trabajaba furiosamente dando vueltas con lo dicho por el chico.

-¿Cómo llegaste a ese razonamiento, Longbottom? –McGonnagall le preguntó, incrédula.

-Bueno, yo he estudiado los diferentes vínculos en profundidad por cuestiones personales, por lo que se mucho de las diversas formas que existen, también, he observado las interacciones de ellos –empezó, señalando al espejo, donde Harry y Severus escuchaban sin regalar nada en su expresión-. Por su forma de comportarse estoy seguro de que es ese vínculo. Por no hablar de que...

Snape le envió una mirada aguda para que continuase, cuando Neville dudó en seguir hablando.

Eso explicaría un poco la forma en que se tratan... er... no puedo explicar lo del bloqueo, dado que no sé a ciencia cierta de que forma se suprimió, lo que si puedo decir es que el vínculo se alimenta de las emociones dominantes... y si alguien fue lo suficientemente cruel para...

intentar eliminar el vínculo... ¿Qué otra cosa podría haber hecho para que funcione como esa persona quería?

-En realidad esa observación tiene sentido –Theo murmuró, casi para si mismo.

McGonnagall miraba asombrada a su alumno. Era tan diferente.

-Pero bloquear un vínculo de ese tipo es magia oscura –Hannah se mordió el labio.

-Por no decir que es peligroso. Podría haberlos matado –Ernie siguió.

Los ocultos miraron a Harry preocupados, con los Slitherin mirando a su jefe de casa también.

-Pero Neville no está seguro del todo –Harry se incomodó, intentando negar las palabras de sus amigos.

-La posibilidad de que yo esté equivocado es demasiado pequeña, Harry. Ese vínculo existe –habló con confianza su compañero.

-No veo como –refutó Snape-. Si hubiese un vínculo alma entre nosotros... ya tendría que haberse manifestado... ¿No?

-¿Y quién dice que no lo hizo? –Daphne desafió.

-Lo habríamos sentido –Snape contrarrestó-. Nos habríamos dado cuenta de cuando se formó, y cuando se bloqueó, por lo tanto es impos...

-No si el vínculo se hizo cuando Harry era un bebé –llegó la voz seria de Severus.

Tanto Harry como Snape se quedaron mirando el espejo, perplejos.

-Pero pero eso es… imposible ¿no? Quiero decir ¿Cómo siendo un bebé podía? –el muchacho no podía encontrar la forma de expresarse, y parecía que Snape tampoco.

-La magia actúa de formas impredecibles, Harry. Tú eras un mago poderoso por derecho propio desde siempre, y ella solo respondió como debía.

-Espera, espera –el profesor cortó el discurso de su yo futuro-, estás diciendo que Longbottom tiene razón? Nosotros somos... ¿Almas gemelas?

-Si, lo somos –fue la respuesta de Harry.

Potter hizo un ruido extraño con la garganta, mientras que Snape palideció.

-Ni siquiera me gustan los hombres –protestó el chico, sin mirar a su profesor.

-Eso no es cierto, solo estás negándolo –fue la respuesta de su contraparte-. Además de que no puedes ver a Severus como en realidad es por las emociones forzadas que el vínculo te envía.

-Y no me gusta Snape –continuó obstinadamente el chico, ignorando a su yo mayor.

-Para tu información, a mí tampoco me gustas, Potter –el Snape de la sala argumentó-, no me gustas ni un poco.

El Harry del espejo soltó un suspiro.

-Lo sé, pero todo eso son por nociones preconcebidas de ambos, diferencias que no son nuestra culpa.

-¿Cómo no va a ser su culpa si ha sido un... un... maestro cruel, sádico, y horrible durante 5 años? Él me ha hecho la vida un infierno!

Por primera vez Potter se enfrentó a Snape, una mirada desafiante en sus ojos, mirada que fue correspondida por una de desprecio.

El resto de los ocultos se inquietaron, mientras que Eileen y Orion miraban con recelo la discusión de sus futuros padres.

-Esto no puede terminar bien –Fred murmuró, con George asintiendo de acuerdo.

-Es su culpa por ser un arrogante niño mimado que se cree superior a todos por ser...

-¡Basta los dos! –McGonnagall los cortó-. ¿Se olvidan de que sus futuros hijos están presentes? –les reprendió.

Todo se quedó en silencio, y ambos padres se giraron a mirar a los niños.

-Sé que en este momento están muy confundidos –Orion habló en voz baja-, pero me alegro de que en el futuro no haya nada de eso –su voz era un poco enojada.

-Lo sentimos –Eileen intentó no llorar-, pero no estamos acostumbrados a que peleen de forma deliberada, y no de esa forma tan... horrible.

-¡Él fue quien comenzó! –ambos se acusaron, mirándose con odio.

-Por el amor de Merlín, deberían madurar –Susan les gruñó.

-No se meta en lo que no le compete, señorita Bones.

-¡No debería hablarle de esa forma a Susan!

-¡Silencio! –llegó la voz autoritaria del Severus del espejo-. Tú –continuó una vez que ambos se calmaron-, más te vale que comiences a intentar cambiar un poco tu actitud, y no te olvides de que eres el mayor, y por consecuencia deberías demostrar tu madurez –dijo señalando a su yo más joven-, y tú, -añadió, mirando a Harry-, siéntate, y guarda la varita.

Potter se vio sorprendido al notar que en realidad se había parado, y que su varita estaba fuertemente apretada en su mano. Lo que más le sorprendió fue el percatarse de que obedeció a ese Severus, sin protestar.

-Gracias –Harry habló, su enfado controlado-. Ahora, voy a pedirles a ambos que midan sus palabras, nuestros hijos están presentes.

-Ellos no deberían estar aquí en primer lugar –Snape le espetó.

-Lo sabemos, Severus. Y ese fue nuestro error de cálculo –admitió Harry.

-Apuesto a que fue tu idea –argumentó el Snape de la sala, imperturbable.

Un silencio siguió después de sus palabras, ganándose miradas feas incluidas sus serpientes.

-Sé que no puedo culparte por la animosidad, Severus, pero eres un idiota –soltó Harry, al ver el dolor brillando en los ojos de su yo más joven.

Su marido (quien también lo vio) puso una mano en su brazo para aplacar su enojo, al tiempo que se dirigió con ojos helados hacia su contraparte del pasado:

-Y para que lo sepas; el que dio la idea del viaje fui yo.

-No serías tan estúpido.

-Si, si es posible salvar a Harry del infierno que le espera ese verano –dijo,.

-¿Hay que salvar a Potter de su club de fans?

-Es un idiota, profesor –fue la respuesta tranquila de Potter.

-¿Cómo te atreves?

-Solo digo la verdad. Usted no sabe nada sobre mí –fue su susurro tranquilo.

-Sé todo lo que tengo que saber.

-No comencéis de nuevo –Eileen pidió al borde de perder la paciencia-. Entiendo totalmente que no es su culpa, pero intenten no pelear.

-Es muy difícil con su actitud –ambos hablaron en forma simultánea, fulminándose con la mirada un segundo después.

-Parecen niños –Blaise sonrió burlón.

-Él es el niño –Snape respondió.

-No lo creo, profesor –fue la respuesta de Potter.

-¿Al menos saben por qué razón es que pelean todo el tiempo? –Daphne preguntó.

-¿Eso que importa? –Snape habló con dientes apretados.

Harry abrió la boca para replicar, pero alguien le ganó:

-Si, importa, porque no son ustedes los que luchan, sino que es el bono –fue la respuesta soñadora de Luna.

* * *

Luego de media hora de lamentos por parte de Molly, insultos, acusaciones y amenazas por parte de Sirius, y un enojado aunque apaciguador Remus, Dumbledore comenzó su proceso de manipulación: mostró en el pensadero la memoria (al menos lo que él creyó conveniente mostrar) y luego persuadió el envío de cartas aconsejando a Harry en no creer lo que los niños dijeran, atribuyendo a que podrían ser perfectamente enviados por mortífagos, y sugiriéndole al muchacho que si Snape y él estuvieran juntos en el futuro podría ser a causa de una potente poción de amor.

Además, les sugirió que le recordaran a Harry que Snape era un espía, y que no se sabía a ciencia cierta de que lado estaba en realidad.

Con su trabajo hecho, y los cables de la manipulación en su lugar, el director volvió a la escuela, seguro de que una vez más había ganado.

Una vez que Dumbledore se fue, los 3 residentes de Grimmauld volvieron a instalarse en la cocina, visiblemente más calmados.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas, Remus? –Molly inquirió en voz baja, al verlo con el ceño profundo en la concentración. Sabía que el licántropo podía ser el más racional de los 3, y el más calmado.

-No voy a decir nada, ya que es obvio que Sirius no va a permitirme esbozar mi argumento.

-Es que no puedo creer que Harry en el futuro esté de buena gana con ese idiota grasiento –Sirius gruñó.

-Y que tenga hijos –añadió Molly.

-Precisamente ese es el punto –Remus los cortó, frustrado.

Ambos lo miraron con toda su atención:

-Voy a pediros que por un momento dejéis de lado vuestros prejuicios, y me escuchéis con la mente abierta ¿pueden hacerlo?

Molly asintió, mientras que Sirius soltó un:

-Voy a intentarlo.

-Hay partes de la historia que Albus nos contó que no me cierran en absoluto.

-Por supuesto que lo hay, imagínate Harry con ese estúpido grasiento...

-Sirius, por favor –Remus suspiró.

-Lo siento, Lunático.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Molly impulsó.

-Conozco como funcionan las memorias y los pensaderos, y estoy seguro que lo que él nos mostró estaba manipulado de alguna manera.

-¡Albus no haría eso!

-¡Él no podría!

-Sabía que reaccionarían de esa manera, por eso no quería decirles –Remus suspiró-. Además, eso no es lo único que no encaja.

-¿Qué más hay? –Sirius se pasó una mano cansada por la cara.

-Los niños... eran tan iguales a ambos –una sonrisa se formó en la boca de todos de forma casi involuntaria-. Y creo que todos sabemos la forma en que funciona la magia... Canuto ¿recuerdas lo que estudiamos? ¿Recuerdas los requisitos que la magia tiene para dar hijos a parejas del mismo sexo?

El animago se quedó callado por un largo rato, recordando y contemplando lo que decir:

-Bueno… decía que para que un embarazo de ese tipo se produzca…

-¿Si? –Remus persuadió al ver que su amigo no quería continuar.

-Entre la pareja debería existir... debería existir un amor profundo e incondicional –su voz bajó a casi un susurro en la última frase-. Lo que quiere decir...

Molly apretó su mano en comprensión y apoyo.

-Lo que quiere decir que Sniv... que Snape ama a Harry. Yo, no puedo negar eso. Si ellos... si ellos no se amaran magia nunca los habría bendecido con ese don... con esos niños.

-Y eso es lo que más molesta ¿no es así? –Molly preguntó mirando a ambos, quienes asintieron de acuerdo.

-Es tan difícil de entender, pero Harry no se enamoraría de alguien que no valiera la pena –Remus habló-. No entiendo por qué Albus está haciendo esto, pero yo por mi parte no pienso ayudar. Harry es mi cachorro, el hijo que nunca tuve y no pienso abandonarlo, ni obligarlo a perder su futura felicidad, su futura familia.

-Pero Lunático...

-No, Canuto. Yo ya dejé a Harry durante toda su infancia por seguir el consejo de Albus. No voy a hacerlo de nuevo, y mucho menos cuando tengo tantas dudas sobre el director. Y te aconsejo que pienses, Sirius. En el momento en el que se sepa toda la verdad, si tú no apoyas la decisión que Harry haya tomado y se vea obligado a elegir entre tú y Severus ¿a quién crees que él elija si tenga que hacerlo?

Con esa última pregunta a su amigo, Remus se excusó y se fue hacia su habitación. Necesitaba contactarse con su cachorro, demostrarle su apoyo.

* * *

 **Estamos con un nuevo, expresen sus teorias de lo que podria pasar en los proximos capitulos en un comentario..**

 **Saludos**

 **ChristineC**


	5. Chapter 5

****Advertencia: esta historia contendrá slash, embarazo masculino, Dumbledore bashing, y será canon hasta cierto punto del año 5.****

 **Advierto que la historia (en algún momento del futuro) tendrá sexo entre 2 hombres, escenas de violencia, y lenguaje fuerte.**

 **Menciones de abuso infantil, y negligencia.**

 **Si sos fan de Dumbledore, no te gustara como esta retratado en esta historia**

 **Esta historia tendrá relación entre un adulto y un menor de edad, (profesor y alumno) aunque en todo momento será consentida por ambas partes.**

 **Algunas situaciones de canon las he distorsionado un poco para mi conveniencia.**

 **Quizás en algunos aspectos, algunos personajes estén un poco fuera de su carácter original ¿Dónde estaría la diversión si no?**

 **Gracias por los comentarios.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J K Rowling.**

* * *

 **Perdon por tardar, estuve con examenes este ultimo tiempo :( :(**

 **Pero ahora ya sere mas constante.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5:**

 **El principio de las revelaciones.**

* * *

-Lu, ¿podrías explicar lo que quieres decir con eso? –Theo preguntó al ver las caras confusas a su alrededor.

-Claro. El vínculo está buscando liberarse del bloque, y como no sabe de qué forma manifestarse lo hace a través de la hostilidad, que es el sentimiento predominante entre ellos.

-El odio querrás decir –murmuró Astoria.

-¿Y quién... quién lo hizo? –fue la pregunta temblorosa de Harry. No quería creer lo que escuchaba, pero había algo dentro de él que le daba sentido a todo.

-¿No puedes pensar en alguien capaz de hacerlo? –llegó la voz suave de Neville.

-Él... Oh, claro que lo haría... Su arma no podría tener otra cosa ¿verdad?

Snape se sorprendió al detectar tanto veneno y odio en las palabras de Potter, así como el aumento exponencial de la magia a su alrededor.

-¿De quién hablas, Potter?

Los ocultos intercambiaron miradas.

-Diles, Harry.

Una risa amarga y triste dejó al joven:

-¿Piensas que van a creerme, Daph?

-No pierdes nada con intentarlo –Eileen habló.

Otra risita de Harry.

-Esto es difícil, y no sé si sea lo correcto a hacer... –Harry tomó varias respiraciones profundas, antes de continuar-. Hemos descubierto varias cosas inquietantes y contradictorias sobre el... director Dumbledore –esto último lo dijo en una carrera.

-¿Crees tanto de ti mismo como para pensar que Dumbledore se preocuparía por un bono alma? –Snape no pudo reprimir su burla.

-Lo haría, si eso significa tener a ambos vulnerables, y totalmente en su control –llegó la respuesta de Severus.

Snape se volvió al espejo con una mirada incrédula.

-¿Estás confirmando lo que él dijo? –no pudo evitar preguntar-. ¿Dumbledore, él… él me separó de mi alma gemela?

Un borde de dolor, y tristeza tiñó la voz del profesor.

-Lo hago.

-¡Albus nunca haría eso!

-Claro que lo haría Minerva. Así como manipuló tus recuerdos la noche en la que Harry fue abandonado en los Dursley, así como obligó a la magia de Harry, o como me manipuló para primero unirme a los mortífagos y luego a ser su espía, así como borró todos los recuerdos y la información de Remus y Sirius, o como...

-Sev, amor los estás confundiendo aún más todavía –el Harry del espejo cortó la diatriba de su marido-. Lo mejor será comenzar por el principio, y sugerirles que se dirijan a Gringots para que los duendes eliminen todos los bloques.

-¿Obligó la magia de Harry? –repitió McGonnagall.

-¿Me manipuló para ser su espía? –soltó a su vez Snape.

-Si a ambas cuestiones –Harry respondió.

Una ola de magia se levantó de repente, y los ocultos se giraron hacia Potter, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, y respiraba con dificultad.

-¿Harry? –Ron lo llamó nervioso.

-Todo es su culpa, mi vida es esto por su culpa –dijo con los dientes apretados, mientras las luces parpadeaban con su enojo-. Hizo que odiara a mi alma gemela, me hizo ser alguien que no soy...

-Harry, tu magia –advirtió Theo.

Poco a poco la magia se calmó, y el chico abrió los ojos una vez más.

-Mis disculpas –susurró.

Eileen se sentó a su lado, pasando un brazo por sus hombros. Harry la abrazó, apoyando la cara en su hombro.

Snape miró asombrado la pantalla de la magia del chico. Si su magia estando bloqueada era así de potente ¿Cuánto más poderoso era Potter?

-No creo que pueda con esto –fue el susurro ahogado de Harry-. ¿Cuánto más hay?

-Yo sé que es mucho para tomar, Harry, pero tenemos la oportunidad de cambiar muchas cosas que estaban mal –habló de nuevo Severus.

-¿Qué va a suceder con nosotros, con Harry? –llegó la vacilante pregunta de Susan.

El chico en cuestión se estremeció, mientras que Snape (luego de una mirada bastante fría por parte de su yo del futuro) decidió no decir nada.

-Creo que debemos comenzar con lo que sucederá este año, en la batalla del ministerio.

Todos se acomodaron mejor, con Eileen pegándose más a su futuro padre para el apoyo. Sabía que lo que vendría sería muy duro para él, escuchar como perdió a su padrino, una persona muy importante en su vida.

-

 _"Querido Harry:_

 _Dumbledore llegó a la sede a contarnos lo sucedido._

 _Me impactó, pero quiero que sepas cachorro que estoy contigo pase lo que pase._

 _En este momento tu padrino se encuentra confundido y no muy feliz, pero eso es de esperar. Estoy seguro de que cuando entienda que Severus es lo mejor que te pueda pasar, cuando sepa realmente lo que va a suceder, y que cuando comprenda que él te hará feliz en el futuro llegará a sus sentidos y te escribirá una carta de apoyo al igual que lo estoy haciendo yo._

 _Sé que quizás sea difícil entender lo que está pasando ahora, y que de seguro te encuentras confuso. Solo te pido que no te cierres y poco a poco todo dará sentido. Tus hijos son hermosos, y magia no los bendeciría si Severus y tú no se amaran lo suficiente._

 _Estoy seguro de que tú no te enamorarías de alguien que no vale la pena, y estoy seguro de que no hay poción de amor ni hechizos para controlarte._

 _Mantén tu mente abierta, y piensa en lo mejor para tu futuro mi cachorro._

 _Yo voy a acompañarte en cada paso del camino lo juro. Ya te abandoné una vez, y no pienso hacerlo de nuevo._

 _Cuídate de Dumbledore, y adviértele a Snape y los niños._

 _Amor: Lunático._

-

Al final del relato del Harry del espejo, varios libros habían caído de las estanterías, y Harry estaba siendo abrazado por su hija mientras las lágrimas caían sin control de su cara.

Tanto Hermione como Ginny también lloraban, mientras que el resto tenía una mirada solemne y determinada en sus rostros.

-Vamos a evitarlo –Fred dijo seriamente, con los ocultos asintiendo de acuerdo.

-Él, él está... está muerto y es mí...

-¡No te atrevas a culparte por eso, Harry James Potter! –la voz enojada de Neville lo cortó.

-¡Es la verdad! –levantó la voz, mientras intentaba secarse las lágrimas-. Si yo hubiese aprendido ocluir mi mente con el profesor Snape, y si no hubiese hecho caso a la visión él...

Sorprendentemente fue Snape quien rebatió su punto esta vez:

-Tú nunca habrías aprendido oclumansia conmigo, Potter.

Una risa amarga y sin sentido dejó al muchacho:

-¿Si, verdad? Porque soy un inútil, un monstruo, y un bicho raro que no sirve para ¡nada!

-¡No es por eso, Potter! –Snape cortó exasperado-. Dos personas que son almas gemelas no podrán bloquear su mente a la otra. Por eso no habría funcionado, ¡y él lo sabía, lo hizo a propósito!. ¡Y tú no eres un monstruo! –dijo con fiereza, incapaz de ocultar su sorpresa, y su proteccionismo para el chico ante sus palabras, recordándole a Lili aquella vez cuando Petu…-

Un dolor de cabeza se hizo cargo en ese momento, y Snape no pudo evitar el gemido que se le escapó:

-¡Papá! –soltó Orion, acercándose a él.

 _/Flashback/_

 _Snape entró en la oficina de McGonnagall para entregarle la lista de los libros avanzados para pociones cuando la encontró en un frenesí y enojada._

 _-¿Qué es lo que sucede, Minerva?_

 _-¡Dumbledore! –respondió con enojo-. ¡Le dije que dejar a Harry con esos muggles no era una buena idea!_

 _-¿Por qué? Él siempre ha dicho que el chico está con personas que lo aman, y que lo miman demasiado. De seguro será un arrogante como su padre._

 _Sin decir una palabra McGonnagall colocó en sus manos la carta dirigida a:_

Señor H. Potter

Alacena Debajo de la Escalera

Privet Drive, 4

Little Whinging

Surrey

 __

 _-¿Qué demonios? –Snape se encontraba igual de furioso que McGonnagall._

 _-Vamos a hablar con Albus –resolvió la bruja, quitándole la carta._

 _Se dirigieron a su oficina, y luego de que ambos declinaran un caramelo de limón lo confrontaron._

 _-Ya veo –dijo lentamente, antes de que con un rápido movimiento sacara su varita. Con dos petrificus totalus comenzó su trabajo:_

 _-¡Obliviate! –susurró, borrando sus recuerdos._

 _/fin de flashback/_

-Ese, ese... ¡él borró mi memoria! –gruñó.

-¿De qué hablas, Severus?

Snape ignoró a McGonnagall, en vez dirigió su mirada a Potter, quien tenía ojos llorosos:

-¿Es verdad? ¿Es verdad que tu habitación era el armario debajo de las escaleras?

Potter abrió la boca, incapaz de decir nada.

-Si, lo era –fue el susurro de Harry.

-¡Cállate! –espetó su yo más joven.

-¡Ellos merecen saber! –Eileen rompió.

-¡Ellos no se preocupan por mí! –Harry contrarrestó.

-Nunca te habríamos dejado volver a esa casa si lo supiéramos –Snape dijo, y Potter tuvo que ocultar su sorpresa ante la sinceridad de sus palabras.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué nunca dijisteis nada? –McGonnagall se veía debidamente asombrada.

Potter soltó un resoplido incrédulo:

-¿Decirles? ¿Me creerían? No, solo dirían que soy un chico problemático que quiere atención, o como este año, me dirían soportar el castigo, y mantener la cabeza hacia abajo.

-Potter, nosotros nunca...

-¿No, profesora? –Harry levantó su mano, mostrando la cicatriz que las detenciones con Umbridge estaban dejando.

-¿Quién utilizó una pluma de sangre? –la voz de Snape era peligrosa, y contenía tanta furia que ninguno de los chicos (excepto Orion y Eileen) pudieron evitar estremecerse.

-Fue Umbridge –Neville aportó, antes de que nadie pudiera hablar.

-¡Esa perra!

-Idioma, Severus –el Harry del espejo regañó.

-¿Cómo se atreve a dañar a mis alumnos? –McGonnagall rabió.

-Vamos a ocuparnos de ella, lo prometo –Snape intentó calmarse-. Ahora quiero saber ¿de qué voy a salvar a Potter este verano?

La sala quedó en silencio, y las miradas serias e incómodas de la pareja del futuro predijeron que no vendría nada bueno de eso.

-De mi tío –admitió Harry-. Tú, tú evitaste que él... Lo siento –susurró, mirando a su yo más joven-, pero él, Vernon iba a hacer lo que tú tanto temías...

Potter palideció, y el miedo se hizo cargo de su cuerpo con un gemido dejando su boca:

-Severus me salvó de que mi "tío" me violara –esto último lo dijo en un susurro.

* * *

 **Ohhhhhhh, por suerte Harry se salvo de eso. Espero que les guste...**

 **Saludos**

 **Cristine Malfoy**


	6. Chapter 6

****Advertencia: esta historia contendrá slash, embarazo masculino, Dumbledore bashing, y será canon hasta cierto punto del año 5.****

 **Advierto que la historia (en algún momento del futuro) tendrá sexo entre 2 hombres, escenas de violencia, y lenguaje fuerte.**

 **Menciones de abuso infantil, y negligencia.**

 **Si sos fan de Dumbledore, no te gustara como esta retratado en esta historia**

 **Esta historia tendrá relación entre un adulto y un menor de edad, (profesor y alumno) aunque en todo momento será consentida por ambas partes.**

 **Algunas situaciones de canon las he distorsionado un poco para mi conveniencia.**

 **Quizás en algunos aspectos, algunos personajes estén un poco fuera de su carácter original ¿Dónde estaría la diversión si no?**

 **Gracias por los comentarios.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J K Rowling.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 6:**

 **Relatos y reacciones**

* * *

-¿Qué su tío…? Oh, mierda –Snape no encontró como expresarse, y solo pudo murmurar eso, mientras que las nociones preconcebidas sobre el muchacho volaron por la ventana de su conciencia, dejándolo con una sensación profunda de pánico y decepción.

Pánico por saber ¿Qué otra cosa horrible había sucedido con Potter? Y decepción por el hecho de darse cuenta (y no tan gratamente) de que todo lo que había pensado durante 5 años sobre el famoso niño que vivió era falso.

En ese momento una ventana (que mágicamente mostraba el campo de Quidditch) explotó en fragmentos pequeños, y solo la previsión de los ocultos al desplazar un rápido "protego" en todos impidió que alguien fuese herido.

\- Creo que voy a estar enfermo –y no un segundo después Potter lanzó el contenido de su estómago en un cubo que Pansy había conjurado al ver la palidez verdosa del chico.

-Harry –llamó Hermione preocupada, mientras que McGonnagall reparaba la ventana destrozada.

-No, no, no –fue el susurro ahogado de Potter cuando tomó verdadera conciencia de lo que su contraparte había dicho. Comenzó a retroceder de sus amigos, mientras que su respiración se agitó, sus puños apretados, su cara desprovista de algún color.

\- Harry, por favor tienes que calmarte –Theo intentó tocar su hombro, pero el chico se apartó rápidamente con un gemido lastimero.

\- ¡No me toques!

-Harry no vamos a hacerte daño –Neville se acercó poco a poco, intentando persuadirlo con su voz suave, -estás a salvo aquí.

Para ese tiempo Potter había comenzado a temblar, el miedo ganando espacio en su mente.

\- No, no… Nev él va a… él quiere…

Los temblores de Potter aumentaron, con sus ojos volviéndose vidriosos por el segundo.

\- ¡Hagan algo! –Eileen se veía asustada.

-Tiene un ataque de pánico –susurró Daphne.

Snape miraba sin comprender como Potter se apretó en una bola pequeña, respirando con dificultad, mientras que sus ojos se lanzaron como dardos buscando cualquier escape de la habitación.

\- Necesito salir… necesito esconderme… él quiere…

\- Bloqueen los armarios –fue el pedido susurrado de Draco, al ver la mirada embrujada que su amigo llevaba.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Hagan lo que Draco pide, profesora –Harry ordenó, mientras que los ocultos aseguraban las puertas.

-¿Seguramente una poción calmante podría ayudar? –Snape logró que la preocupación que comenzaba a sentir no se filtrara en su voz.

\- Inténtelo profesor, pero no creo que lo haga –Angelina respondió mirándolo de reojo.

Con un suspiro Snape se movió de su asiento colocándose frente a su alumno, consiente de todos los ojos puestos en su persona.

\- Potter...

Esos ojos verdes malditos asomaron poco a poco, y el profesor no pudo evitar el ligero estremecimiento al ver tanta desesperación, miedo y resignación en sus profundidades, así como el pedido de ayuda silenciosa.

Otro gemido ahogado escapó del chico, y logró acurrucarse en esa bola pequeña aún más.

-Prometo ser bueno, voy a intentar no ser más un monstruo, pero por favor no me lastimen –susurró.

Un sollozo ahogado vino desde su costado, y Snape vio como Orion abrazaba a su hermana, hablando con suavidad en su oído.

Respiró hondo para estabilizarse, apenas notando lo mucho que las palabras y acciones del muchacho le estaban afectando.

-Potter… tú no eres un monstruo, y nadie va a hacerte daño –Snape intentó convencer.

-Él quiere hacerlo, profesor. Él va a…

\- No, Potter. Nosotros no lo permitiremos, yo no lo permitiré –Snape habló con urgencia, transmitiendo con sus ojos, y su voz la promesa de ayudarlo.

\- No podrá salvarme de él… nadie nunca me ayudó ¿por qué lo haría? Usted... usted me odia... –susurró con apenas un hilo de voz, mientras que una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

\- Fue lo mismo que me dijiste cuando te rescaté –se escuchó decir a Severus.

\- Potter... yo no te odio, Harry. Al menos no por mi propia voluntad. Y aunque te odiara... jamás permitiría que te hicieran algo como eso. Nadie se lo merece. Por no mencionar que... somos almas gemelas ¿lo recuerdas?

Potter parpadeó una vez, y luego asintió, aunque el miedo cauteloso no dejó sus ojos, ni abandonó su posición de autodefensa.

Snape frunció el ceño cuando notó que el cuerpo del chico seguía temblando, y podía apostar que el pánico seguía creciendo lentamente. Sin decir una palabra destapó la poción tendiéndosela al joven, quien a aceptó a regañadientes el tomarla.

La poción entró en vigor lentamente, y Snape (durante ese tiempo) no se movió desde su lado, mirando con preocupación sus reacciones.

\- Gracias profesor. Y… lo siento.

-¿Por qué lo sientes?

-Por ser débil… por…,

-Espero que por tu bien no se te ocurra terminar esa frase, Harry James Potter –Severus ordenó con severidad, hablando duramente, desafiando con sus ojos a que Harry terminara la sentencia.

\- Yo…

\- ¿A caso no ibas a decir que eres débil por permitir el abuso infligido por tu tío? Dime, Harry ¿no ibas a insinuar que de seguro hiciste algo para que él reaccionase de esa manera?

La vergüenza escrita en el rostro del muchacho era suficiente respuesta, y Snape se maravilló de lo bien que su yo futuro parecía conocer los pensamientos y sentimientos del chico, mientras que se indignó por los pensamientos que Potter tenía. ¿Cuánto daño le habían hecho sus familiares?

Dejó que sus pensamientos se desviaran hacia esa trayectoria, dado que no quería analizar la culpa que sentía por no haber advertido la situación familiar de Potter, después de todo él (como un niño que sufriera abusos en su casa) sería el más indicado para verlo, y sin embargo dejó que un rencor desde sus días de escuela perdurara por encima de todo lo demás, permitió que un rencor hacia una persona muerta, pasara a su hijo.

\- Claro que no es tu culpa –se encontró diciendo antes de que pudiera detenerse . _"Juro que voy a maldecir a tu tío hasta cansarme"_ –prometió para sí.

\- ¿Cómo sabes lo que pensaba?

\- Esa es una respuesta fácil, Astoria. Harry y yo somos almas gemelas, yo sé todo sobre él, así como él sabe todo sobre mí.

La menor de las Greengrass pareció conforme con su respuesta, y Snape fue el próximo en cuestionar:

\- ¿Cómo pude rescatarlo de eso? Nunca me tocó hacer guardias en su casa. Dumbledore… él dijo que sonaría mi tapa como espía.

Un gruñido escapó de Severus ante la mención del viejo, mientras que Harry solo miró con odio.

\- En realidad intentó evitar el que descubrieras la mentira que él había dicho durante todos esos años. Harry no era tratado mejor que un elfo doméstico, y…

-Sev, amor, no creo que a él le guste que cuentes todo eso sin consultarle –Harry lo cortó, mirando la cara ahora enojada de su yo más joven.

\- Lo siento, amor, pero es que ambos tienen que desengañarse de las manipulaciones de Albus, él – (señalando a su contraparte) , él necesita saber por todo lo que Harry ha tenido que pasar, y…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz? Yo estoy bien… nunca nadie se preocupó ¿qué les importa ahora?. Potter sabía que sonaba como un niñato malcriado, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Nos importa Harry, porque te amamos. Eres nuestro hermano pequeño, nuestro amigo y compañero. ¿No te das cuenta, Harry, no te das cuenta de lo importante que eres para nosotros? Además, como dijo el profesor Snape, tú menos que nadie te mereces nada de eso –George habló con suavidad, con una seriedad que nadie había visto nunca.

-Sabes que cuentas con todos nosotros ¿verdad Harry? –Hermione fue la siguiente en hablar.

\- Lo sé, y no saben cuanto valoro eso.

\- Somos tus amigos ¿no es así? –fue la pregunta retórica de Ginny.

\- Y... queremos agradecerle por salvarlo, profesor –Neville sorprendió al hablar a continuación, alternando su mirada entre el Severus del espejo, y el que se encontraba junto a Harry.

-No hay nada que agradecer –fue la respuesta del primero , -y yo no lo he hecho todavía, y espero no tener que hacerlo –fue la del segundo.

\- Severus ¿podrías contarnos como fue que rescataste al señor Potter? –McGonnagall era otra que se veía profundamente conmocionada por las revelaciones, y solo sus varios años de experiencia evitaron que su compostura se rompiera.

Todos (incluidos Snape y Potter) se quedaron en silencio, escuchando atentamente el relato de Severus:

-Como ya saben yo no estaba autorizado a hacer guardias en la casa de Harry, por lo que todo el mérito de su rescate en realidad tiene que ser para Hedwig.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser de tanta ayuda una lechuza? –Snape no pudo evitar cuestionar con escepticismo.

-No sabes cuanta –fue la respuesta casi burlona del Severus futurista . -Creo que es la lechuza más inteligente que tuve la oportunidad de conocer.

\- Si no fuera por ella, Severus no podría haber hecho nada por mí –Harry habló con más seriedad que su pareja. Snape dejó que ambos siguiesen adelante, tomando en cuenta la sinceridad que sus palabras tenían.

\- Hedwig fue mi primera amiga de verdad, y me conocía mejor que nadie. Ella sabía el peligro al que estaba expuesto durante ese verano. El abuso por parte de mi tío era peor que nunca. Dumbledore a través de los miembros de la orden se encargó de hacerle saber que ya no contaba con la protección de Sirius.

Harry explicó (para beneficio de ambos profesores) como el hecho de que el padrino de Harry siendo un preso fugado, supuesto asesino de masas había logrado reducir un poco el abuso sufrido durante esos períodos.

-Era cuestión de tiempo para que mi tío la matara –una mirada lejana entró en los ojos del Harry del futuro, y todos pudieron ver como Severus lo acercó a su lado, pasándole un brazo a su alrededor, posando su mano en su abultado vientre.

-Los bloqueos en mi magia también eran más fuertes que nunca, pero logré sacarla de su jaula con una horquilla del pelo que Luna me había dado. Al principio no había entendido porqué lo había hecho, al menos no hasta ese momento.

Snape miró a la joven rubia, quien escuchaba con su mirada soñadora de siempre.

\- Yo… yo solo le pedí que se fuera, que se salvara. Nada más. Estaba herido, y no tenía fuerzas para escribirle a nadie... y en el fondo... yo no quería que nadie me salvara –esto último lo admitió con vergüenza, mientras que Severus apretó su agarre sobre él.

\- Hedwig apareció en mi casa, cubierta de sangre, y en su pico llevaba un pedazo de la primera página del libro de pociones de Harry, una página que solo contenía las palabras H J Potter.

Para este punto todas las chicas integrantes de los ocultos tenían lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras que Eileen y Orion escuchaban con atención, siendo evidente que conocían la historia.

\- El verla cubierta de sangre me dio un sentido de urgencia y pánico, necesitaba llegar a Harry, por lo que me aparecí directamente a su casa casi sin saber lo que hacía.

Fue el turno de Harry para darle comodidad a su pareja.

\- Lo que encontré... lo que encontré era horrible... Harry estaba tirado en el suelo, en un charco de su propia sangre, su cuerpo todo maltratado… y su "tío"… él estaba… - Severus tomó una respiración temblorosa. Era obvio que a pesar de los años transcurridos la memoria todavía le afectaba . -Si yo no le hubiese hecho caso a mis instintos..., o si yo hubiese llegado apenas 2 minutos después...

-Pero llegó justo a tiempo, y eso es algo por lo que siempre vamos a estar en deuda con usted, profesor –la respuesta de Ginny fue secundada por el resto de los ocultos.

\- Dime que lo hechizaste, Severus –las lágrimas caían por la cara de McGonnagall, y su voz tenía una súplica que no era capaz de ocultar.

\- Por supuesto que lo hice –varios se estremecieron ante el brillo vengativo de los ojos del profesor.

De repente Harry se levantó desde su lugar, y miró a la imagen del espejo, deteniéndose en el avanzado estado de embarazo que su yo más viejo tenía. Luego pasó su mirada a Severus, y por último miró a los ojos de su actual profesor de pociones:

\- Gracias, por todo –dijo simplemente, dando media vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina.

\- ¿A dónde vas, Harry? –fue la pregunta curiosa de Hannah.

-Necesito distraerme…

Todos tenían que asimilar de alguna forma las revelaciones que habían tenido a lo largo del día, por lo que Snape había decidido ocuparse algunas horas en el laboratorio, y como no quería estar lejos de Harry ni los niños (aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta) decidió tomar la oferta de Draco para utilizar el laboratorio de la guarida.

A la hora de la cena, Draco se asomó al laboratorio para pedirle que se sumara, recordándole que sería la primer comida compartida con sus hijos.

-¿Cómo es que te hicisteis amigo de Potter? –preguntó a su ahijado . -¿Y estás bien con todo esto, Draco?

\- Lo primero es una historia para otro día, tío Severus. Y si, estoy de acuerdo con todo esto. La pregunta aquí sería ¿Cómo te sientes tú?

 _"Confundido, traicionado, decepcionado, avergonzado, asustado, y esperanzado"_ –pero no diría nada de eso en voz alta, al menos no por el momento.

Cuando se sumaron al comedor Severus vio sobre la mesa un verdadero festín hecho por los elfos domésticos, y los olores a cordero, pollo y carne asada, patatas al horno, verduras frescas, y pan casero flotaron a su nariz.

Se sirvió un poco de pollo con especias, ensalada de zanahoria, tomate, palta, lentejas, manzana y queso acompañado por una rebanada de ese delicioso pan, mientras observaba al resto comer con placer y abandono, mientras de vez en cuando Potter recibía miradas de apreciación y gratitud.

No entendía esas miradas, al menos hasta que probó la comida por si mismo.

Cuando el primer bocado tocó su paladar una explosión se sabores inundó su boca, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos, y reprimirse para no soltar un gemido de absoluto deleite. Nunca había comido algo tan bueno, y era cien veces mejor que las comidas hechas por los elfos.

\- ¿Te gusta, papá? –inquirió Eileen, divertida.

Un rubor se hizo cargo de su cara, apenas perceptible.

-Es muy bueno –dijo por fin, extrañado por las miradas de asombro dirigidas del resto, y desconcertado por el brillante sonrojo que la cara de Potter tenía . Creo que es la mejor comida que he probado hecha por los elfos domésticos –agregó, distraídamente.

\- O, pero verá profesor... –Fred comenzó, ignorando por completo la mirada de advertencia que Potter le envió.

-...La comida no fue hecha por los elfos... –su hermano siguió.

-...Fue Harry quien lo hizo –Draco terminó la frase, disfrutando de la absoluta perplejidad que vio en la cara de su padrino, seguida por una mirada de asombro hacia el moreno, sin mencionar la mirada asesina de Potter dirigida a él, Fred y George.

Si así reaccionarían ambos de ahora en adelante ante cada cosa nueva que uno descubriera sobre el otro, todo esto sería más divertido de lo que Draco había pensado en un primer momento.

* * *

 **Aca vengo con el sexto capitulo de la historia. Ya se estan revelando mas datos de la historia. Digan sus teorias sobre el mismo. Y que castigo creen que merece Dumby por lo que hizo y Vernon por lo que quiere hacer a Harry ese verano.**

 **Demas esta decirles que aquí, en la historia, Dumbledore tendrá el papel de malo o manipulador, asi que si no quieren leer eso sobre el, no lean la historia.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo y por medio de sus comentarios sabre si la historia le interesa…**

 **Besitos,**

 **Christine Malfoy**


End file.
